


Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

by nighttime_stars



Series: Writers month aug 2019 [18]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, based on a shakespearean sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttime_stars/pseuds/nighttime_stars
Summary: "But thy eternal summer shall not fade..."Aziraphale was alive and that's all Crowley really cared about





	Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

**Author's Note:**

> For day 18: poetry

** _Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? _ **

** _Thou art more lovely and more temperate: _ **

** _Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, _ **

** _And summer's lease hath all too short a date: _ **

Crowley watched from the window of the Dowling’s house as Aziraphale pottered around the garden. The angel had no idea how to care for plants but they still flourished from his love (and subtle miracles).

Even when the weather turned against them by either being too hot or cold or wet, Aziraphale kept the plants alive despite it looking weird to the humans. He cared for them, along with the pests that just made his job harder, so they all continued to live.

That gave Crowley hope because, even though the earth was due to end, if Aziraphale loved it there was no way it could die.

** _S_** **_ometime too hot the eye of heaven shines, _ **

** _And often is his gold complexion dimm'd; _ **

** _And every fair from fair sometime declines, _ **

** _By chance, or nature's changing course, untrimm'd;_ **

Crowley couldn’t feel heat, especially from fires; it was another one of his demonic qualities. Yet, as he ran into the burning bookshop, he could feel his chest heating up with panic and despair.

Aziraphale was gone.

His best friend was dead and Crowley didn’t save him.

Aziraphale had been killed and Crowley had nothing left to live for.

**_But thy eternal summer shall not fade _ **

** _Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st; _ **

** _Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade, _ **

** _When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st; _ **

Aziraphale was alive.

Frankly, that was all Crowley really cared about but he recognised that they should probably save the world now.

Crowley stopped time to save Aziraphale and to stop Satan (which was practically the same thing). Adam changed reality and they won.

They won… and now Crowley had the rest of time with Aziraphale.

**_So long as men can breathe or eyes can see, _ **

** _So long lives this, and this gives life to thee._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I skimmed the translation and notes for this sonnet so my writing is just what it inspired. Even so, I hope you enjoyed this and kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. My tumblr is randomwriter2002 if anyone just wants to chat


End file.
